Image capturing devices (such as stand-alone digital cameras and those implemented onboard phones, for example) are highly useful in acquiring image data. Due to the prevalence of such devices, it is also quite common to have multiple image capturing devices in a given area at the same time. However, these devices typically are independently operated, and users of the devices are typically limited in their ability to gain access to image data acquired by other devices.